


Wake

by ChromiumHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Protective Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars AU, Tenderness, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumHeart/pseuds/ChromiumHeart
Summary: Kylo Ren wakes first in the Throne Room after the battle with Rey. He has precious moments to decide what to do with her before he's joined by his second in command, General Hux.





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aniye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniye/gifts).



> This was done as a surprise gift for the More Than Love: RFFA Valentines Exchange! I truly love writing the Throne Room scenes with Kylo and Rey.

It was the immense heat surrounding him and a deep, thrumming in the Force that first roused him. Sprawled on the durasteel floor of the Throne Room, Ben was less a man that he was a mass of fraying black fabric and tousled hair. The room smelled of smoke and faintly of burnt flesh. His ears rang and he felt disoriented. 

A low, pained groan left his lips when he moved to push himself up, feeling like a weight was crushing down on him. His body had used up all of his adrenaline to help him make it through the fight with the formidable Praetorian Guards, and the wavering ebb around his peripheral was the Force reminding him of the struggle over Anakin's lightsaber. 

He stood, dark eyes scanning the room. Snoke's prized guards laid scattered, severed and reeking of death and char. They had been desired, elite fighters and part of Ben was disappointed to see that they were gone. Ben picked up the two halves of his grandfathers lightsaber, surprised to see the kyber crystal inside was still in tact. He kicked a Bilari electro-chain whip to the side as he walked past one of the guards bodies, his eyes finally settling on Rey. 

She was splayed on the floor too, hand still outstretched towards the broken saber and body unmoving. Ben made his way slowly to her, cautiously, eyes locked on her form as he approached. He looked for any sign of movement with each step, but there was nothing. 

He lifted her with the ease of the Force, turning her so she was laying on her back. Her eyes were closed, a small trickle of blood under her nose, likely caused by the concussive force of the saber splintering under the pressure. Ben's head still throbbed. 

He looked at her as he contemplated his next move, sweeping an errant bit of hair from her forehead as he knelt down beside her. She looked peaceful; beautiful, even, and Ben found himself completely captivated by her, even after their scrap. She was defiant, and she wasn't listening to him, but he admired her dedication. 

Slowly, Rey came to, eyes slipping open and blinking in the chaos strewn about the room. She glanced up to him, not daring to shy away. It took her a moment to regain herself, for her ears to stop ringing and all of her senses to return to her. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyes searching hers for the truth. 

She nodded. Her whole body hurt and her arm still throbbed where one of he guards vibroblades had cut her, but she was alive and mostly coherent. 

"We have to get out of here." She said, getting to her feet unsteadily. 

" _You_ have to get out of here." He corrected, standing up and offering her the support of his arm. 

She took it without question. 

"Ben, come with me. Please. This isn't you... I can feel the good in you." She begged as they slowly made their way to the turbolift on the other side of the room. 

"I can't." He said simply, and Rey's hand grew tighter on his arm. 

"You _can_. Your Master is dead. You don't owe the First Order anything." 

Ben sighed, his shoulders heavy with guilt. Snoke had promised that his inner conflict would resolve itself after the death of his father, but it only made everything so much worse. He was confused and scared, but his demeanour now was almost stoic, focused on getting Rey to safety. 

"If I go now, the next in command would be General Hux," He explained, "And he had his father murdered without a second thought. If I leave, he's in charge, and the Resistance will be obliterated. No trials, no prisoners - everyone wiped out. Including my mother." 

Rey turned to him as they stopped near the doors of the turbolift, her eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"I won't leave you here." 

Ben paused for a moment, then slowly raised his hand to cup her cheek, thumb stroking over her cheek and catching a tear that fell. She searched his eyes desperately, silently pleading. His bottom lip trembled slightly, until Rey's lips pressed against his. 

Ben's eyes slipped shut and the hand on her cheek slid back to her neck, keeping her close as her hands went to his waist. The distance between the two of them disappeared and their bodies pressed against one another, Rey tilting her head up as the kiss deepened. 

Rey broke the kiss first as her lungs began to burn for air, pressing their foreheads together as Ben slowly opened his eyes again, mouth open and breath coming in soft pants. 

"Three decks down there's escape pods. You need to leave before anyone finds you here." He said, reluctantly pulling away and offering Rey the saber they had fought over not too long before. 

She took it wordlessly, stuffing it into her side bag and closing it tightly to keep it safe. She reached out to Ben and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. She saw the hints of a smile at the corners of his mouth. She didn't know if this was going to be the last time they would ever see one another or not. 

If they met again, would they be on opposing sides, or the same? Would Ben even be safe? 

"Tell my mother that I'm sorry." He said after a pause, "Tell her that I'm not angry with her..." 

Rey silenced him with another soft kiss. 

"You'll tell her when it's time. I know you will." She said, their lips just barely apart from one another, "This is your chance." 

Rey stepped back as the turbolift doors opened, giving Ben a small smile even though the tears had come again. 

When the lift doors closed, Ben let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The smoke in the air made his eyes burn and the ache in his chest was almost crippling. What future did she see for him? Would he see the same if he searched his fractured soul? 

Ben walked back into the center of the room, taking in the carnage around him, and the body of his Master in two pieces on the throne. General Hux would be here in a moment, he thought, laying back down on the floor and closing his eyes to feign unconsciousness. 

Deep within him, he could feel the connection with Rey still humming, and he knew Snoke hadn't connected them. Together, they were more powerful than the galaxy could imagine.


End file.
